You'll Be in My Heart
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: Peter knew that he and Lucy shared a special bond, ever since she was a baby. Peter/Lucy sibling fluff. I know this summary sucks, but please read!


This fanfic came to me when watching the movie Tarzan with my friend. I just had to write it down, I couldn't get it out of my head. This is a Peter/Lucy bonding fanfic, nothing more than that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Narnia characters or the song "You'll Be in My Heart." Those rights belong to C.S. Lewis and Phil Collins.

* * *

**You'll Be In My Heart**

Young Peter Pevensie laid in bed awake, listening to the sounds of his parents putting his new baby sister Lucy to sleep. She was only a few months old. He was skeptical of having another sister; Susan was plenty in his mind. He soon drifted off to sleep, wondering what experiences this new sister will bring.

Later that night, Peter woke up to the sound of crying. It was Lucy. Leaving his bed, Peter tiptoed to her room and peeked into her crib. He sniffed the air; it wasn't her diaper, otherwise he would have gone to his mom or dad.

It was when he saw the tears in his baby sister's eyes that his heart almost ripped in two. Peter reached down into the crib and brushed his hand against her soft forehead, whispering, "It's okay Lucy. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here; everything is going to be fine."

She slowly stopped crying; it seemed like his touch along with his words calmed her down. He drew back his hand and turned to leave, but then he heard her give a small whimper. Peter smiled at her and gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

He grabbed a blanket and then walked over to the rocking chair that was in the room. He sat down and started wrapping her in the blanket. As he did this, Lucy grabbed his finger with her small hand. She was so tiny, but had such a firm grip of his finger. Peter couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle.

Lucy then started playing with the collar on his nightshirt. Her hand then traveled to the pocket on his chest, right over his heart and left it there. As Peter gazed into those chocolate brown eyes that were staring back up at him, he knew that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her; otherwise they would have to deal with him.

"I will always be here for you Lu," he said softly, trying not to cry. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Always."

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you _

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_After Peter, Susan, and Lucy meet Aslan for the first time…_

Peter had just finished getting dressed in the clothes that were placed on his hammock in his tent. He stepped outside and went to go join his sisters. He approached their tent and heard the sound of someone crying. Peter slowly pulled back one of the flaps and saw Lucy sitting on her bed, with her back towards him.

"Lucy?" he said tentatively, not wanting to startle her.

She turned to face him and Peter could see tears streaks running down her cheeks. He strode over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Lu, what's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Why is the White Witch doing this to us?" she asked, looking up at him, "We have done nothing wrong. Why are they trying so hard to get rid of us? And she already has Edmund…"

Her bottom lip trembled, and it looked like she was going to start crying again. Peter's heart tightened at the look of his little sister's face. He pulled her closer, her head leaning against his chest.

"They just don't trust what is unfamiliar to them Lu," he said softly, his chin resting on top of her head, "We're different from them, which means we are a threat. But what they don't understand is that we're not as different as they might think."

"Will we be able to find Edmund?" Lucy asked, drawing back, looking up at her big brother with questioning eyes.

Peter remained silent for a moment. At that moment, all the pain, all the hurt he had inflicted upon Edmund came rushing back to him like waves of an ocean.

"With Aslan's help, I know we will," he finally murmured.

He gave a small smile, but it did not reach Lucy's eyes. She knew he was still beating himself up inside about how horribly he had treated Edmund.

"Edmund will forgive you Peter," she said as she squeezed his arm gently, "I know he will. Just as you will forgive him."

Her words were so simple, yet he felt his heart unclench a bit; lightening the load of guilt he had been carrying since Edmund's capture.

"Thanks Lucy," he said, smiling at her, and this time, it was genuine.

"_I'm_ the one who should be thanking _you_, Peter," Lucy said as she wiped away the tear streaks off her face, "I really needed someone to talk to."

"That's what I'm here for," he replied jokingly as he gave her a hug, "Why don't you go find Susan? I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Okay," she said, releasing him from their embrace.

Lucy was almost to the tent flap when she stopped. She then turned around and ran back to where Peter was still sitting and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again Peter," she said quietly and then skipped out of the tent.

Peter stood up and walked towards the tent entrance. He watched Lucy skip through the campsite in search of their sister. He gave a small smile, knowing that they could talk to each other about anything, no matter what.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust _

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_While Aslan and the White Witch are talking in the tent…_

Lucy looked up at Peter. All the confidence he had gained was dashed away when the White Witch called him a "little king." Just when he was starting to believe in himself and his abilities as High King of Narnia, the witch tore it all down in one fell swoop. His sword that was raised in defiance was now lowered in uncertainty. Peter needed her, more than he knew.

"Come with me," she said, as she grabbed his hand, and led him over to a deserted part of camp.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked, "Edmund needs us to be there for him."

"Just hear me out okay?" she pleaded, releasing his hand and putting her own hands on her hips, "I can't believe you're taking _her_ of all people seriously!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter questioned, thoroughly confused.

"The White Witch calling you 'little king' Peter," she replied, "Why bother listening to what she has to say? Look what she has done to Edmund!"

"But she's right Lu," he said, dejectedly, "I'm just a kid. I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. What if I let everyone down? What if I fail as Narnia's High King?"

"Well, you can't be worse than the White Witch," Lucy responded with a little smirk on her face.

Peter said sarcastically with a half smile, "Thanks for those kind words of encouragement."

His little sister's expression changed, one of concern and compassion. She said, "Peter, don't listen to her. She doesn't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom properly. Besides, you're not ruling alone. You have Susan, Edmund and me. We need each other. And together, we'll make them see that we are the Kings and Queens we were destined to be."

Peter squatted down so they were at eye level with one another, grinned, and asked, "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I had you as a brother didn't I?" she replied, grasping his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "now come on, let's go back and be there for Edmund."

As he stood up, letting Lucy lead him back to their other two siblings, Peter thought of how grateful he is to have a sister like Lucy by his side.

_Don't listen to them, _

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_After Lucy talks to Mr. Tumnus on the balcony, watching Aslan walk along the beach…_

The ball after their coronation was amazingly beautiful. Nothing seemed so right, so perfect to Peter. It was after Lucy came back from the balcony that he asked her to dance. She accepted and followed him to the dance floor.

"You were right, you know," he said as they started to sway back and forth to the music.

She looked up at him, and asked, "Which thing was I right about? I've been right about a lot of things lately," smirking slightly.

"That by sticking together as a family, we can accomplish anything. I couldn't have realized that on my own Lu," Peter replied, spinning her around suddenly.

She laughed as he twirled her, and when he was done, she said, "I just nudged in the right direction that's all, you did the rest of it yourself."

"Lucy, despite what you think of me, I'm not perfect," he said jokingly.

"I don't want you to be perfect," she said as stopped dancing, "I want you to be Peter. That has always been enough for me."

Peter felt that his heart might just burst from the love he had for his baby sister right there. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around and around, all kingliness forgotten. When he finally put her down, Lucy gave him a hug.

"I love you Pete," she whispered as she released him.

"I love you too, Lu," he said in a soft voice, kissing her on the forehead.

The celebration went on late into the night, no one wanting to go to sleep anytime soon. It was when Peter was talking to some fauns that he noticed that one person in particular didn't feel the same way.

Lucy was trying and failing to stay awake while sitting on her throne. She was slouching down low in her chair, slowly making her way to the floor. Seeing her predicament, he politely excused himself and came to her aid.

"Lucy," he said gently, as he took her hand, trying to get her to stand up, "it's time for you to go to bed."

She opened her eyes sleepily, and slowly got up, and was led by Peter out of the ballroom. She stumbled a bit, almost not making it all the way to the doors before falling back asleep. As soon as the doors closed behind them, he gathered her up in his arms, and carried her to her chambers.

In her room, he lays her down gently on the bed, careful not to wake her up. He gives her another kiss on the top of her head, and he turns to leave when he hears Lucy stir behind him. She raises her head, and sees that he is heading towards the door.

"Peter," she asks slowly, "do you think you could stay with me, just this once?"

There was no way Peter could refuse such a request from his littlest sister, remembering that night when she was a baby. "Of course Lu," he says quietly, walking back over to her bed.

She smiles, and laid her head back down, falling back asleep once again. He looks down at her, brushing a strand of her out of face. Hey lays down next to her sleeping form, his right arm propping his head up. As he starts to drift off to sleep, he smiles to himself, knowing that they will be in each other's hearts, always.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_**The End**_

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review; it's what keeps me writing!


End file.
